Daydreams
by MeredithsPhantom
Summary: What if Ooo was all Finns imagination? But what if the world actually did end? Human Finn in a post-apocalyptic world. Lengthy oneshot-I might expand.


(( I love the Adventure Time Theories blog- This is a theory of this blog, a lot have to do with Ooo being in a formerly war-torn, post-apocalyptic world-enjoy this little drabble))

"Release this Princess Ice King!" Finn, Bringing his sword of righteous down upon the blue-robed man, cried out.  
"Never Boy!" The evil and crazy king cackled, flying just out of reach.  
In his arms he kept secured none other than the beautifully pink, Princess Bubblegum.  
"Ice king! Why do you keep stealing princesses, you nerd!" Finn cried. He ran over to Jake, his magical yellow dog and Best companion. He climbed atop his back as he stretched, and they began their quest after the Ice King.  
"Because, Boy-" The Ice King sneered.  
"I intend to make one my bride! The Princess will be forced to marry me!"  
"I don't wanna marry you, you butt!" The lovely princess of the Candy-Kingdom cried, waving an arm.  
"Help Finn!" She cried.  
"I'll save you Princess!" He yelled, patting at Jakes side in an act they kept.  
"Got it Buddy!" Jake grinned, stretching higher into the sky.  
In one move, he collected Finn, tossing him through the sky, where Finn knocked the Ice Kings crown from his head.  
The White-bearded King tumbled down from the sky, landing in Jakes outstretched palm.  
Princess Bubblegum tumbled from his grasp, crying out in a damsel-in-distress like scream. Finn hurled himself forward, abandoning his sword to the snow-covered grounds of the ice kingdom; throwing himself forward, too catch the princess safely in his arms.  
"Oh thank you brave hero." She cooed, and gently, inducing a blush, gave the young hero boy a kiss upon the cheek.  
"Y-your welcome Princess." He stammered, and Jake stood nearby, grinning goofily and keeping the Crazy Ice King restrained in his arms.  
Looking out over the beauty of the snow peaks, their home of the grasslands in the distance, it was certainly a place for a great Hero...

* * *

"Ouch! Damn dog!" A light kick to Jakes side, covered in Golden-yellow fur, sent the Pup running, baring his teeth behind Finn's legs.  
"Jake...Buddy! You okay?" Finn, knelt, rubbing Jake, who continued to bare his teeth in the direction of the kick.  
Finn glanced up, the haggard cracked face, and dirty white and gray beard of Mr. Petrikov, the stupidest adult Finn had ever known.  
"He's insane...Stay away from him!" The weak and sickening people would hiss at their children, especially, their younger teenage daughters...Whenever those would pass by at least.  
"Ignore him, be kind to him, say nothing, nothing." The few who passed would whisper.  
Years earlier, in the hot flames of war, where life was destroyed, loved ones were lost and illness spread like a wildfire-Mr. Petrikov went insane. His Fiancee, soon to be wife...Betty? Had been lost. Illness, in the first waves of those deadly plagues, the slow-killers, that followed in the waves of bombs and ash. For Finn, the elderly slightly-insane lunatic, there was no sympathy, and no fear.  
"Why would you do that?" He screamed, nobody to hear, or nobody who cared enough to say or do anything.  
"Nobody bothers Jake!" He yelled once more, standing, and mustering up his height to the ash-covered old man. His clothes were torn, holes littering his coat. He wore no shoes.

Mr. Petrikov glared- pointing his withered old cane to the yellow-dog, then back to Finn.  
"That dog is a menace! Biting folk. I say we have enough problems with out that..._creature_, bothering anything it can get its slimy teeth around!" He cried-out angrily. His voice was whiney-slightly nasal, and it cracked as he yelled, until he dissolved into hacking coughs.  
Finn watched the gray sky, the ash-covered ground, and somewhat-burning skyline in the distance over Mr. Petrikov's shaking shoulders. He felt no sympathy for...for...this _ice king._ The cold-hearted villain, he was. He was an Ice-King, _is_ the Ice King.

"You can't harm Jake." Finn growled between his teeth. "I won't allow it."  
"Oh you won't-boy?" He sneered, peering down his pointed, hawk-like nose. His beady blue eyes narrowed.  
"I won't." Finn snapped, his teeth baring. With only Jake left, the dog was his best friend, his family, and his life-line to sanity.  
Mr. Petrikov opened his mouth, and began to sling back a threat, when he focussed on something on the ground, and he picked up the tiny pink doll, a bemused smile on his face.  
"Oh look, look, look." He cooed, almost hissing.  
"Such a pretty little doll, you play with dolls boy? Very, manly." He chuckled, clutching the doll to him. His talon-like fingers clenched around the thin body of the pink thing, staining her pink gown, knocking the golden tiara off her head of straight pink hair. This had Finns eyes widening in terror, and he shrieked fiercely, clawing the air, but he was kept at bay.

"Give her back! Give back PB! Let her go...You...You, Ice king!" He screamed, trying and failing to retrieve the pink-doll.  
"Give back the Princess!" He cried one more time, Jake barking fiercely at his heels and clawing the back of his legs, trying to get around him.  
"Oh she's a princess?" The Ice-King man cooed, clutching the doll tighter.  
"I'll make sure she's taken care of then." He grinned, exposing a row of cracked and yellow teeth. Finn shuddered, they looked like fangs.  
"No! You can't!" He cried, he tried to hit at the old man, but he quickly struck back, until Finn fell on his rear, sitting upon the ash covered ground.  
The elderly man hacked a cough, and promptly spat upon Finn's face as he hobbled away, taking the fair Pink Princess Bubblegum, with him.  
"And take that idiot hat off!" He screamed, as he vanished around the corner-for good.

Finn touched the top of his head, feeling for the fluffy security of his "Awesome-hat." He didn't know much about the hat, which reminded him of the bears he'd seen in a few tattered books. All he knew was that he had always had this hat, since he was very small. The Hat, and Jake, who had found him sometime soon after as far back as Finn could remember. He didn't know of his parents. They had just vanished, gone, lost-maybe dead, maybe abandoned him. Who knew anymore.  
"Come on Jake," He sighed, giving the dog a gentle scratch behind the ears and picking up his toy sword from a puddle.  
"Lets go home."

* * *

Home, as it turned out-Was not a tree house. Not a nice grassy field. No sun. No lights. No comfortable bed of animal skins.  
Home was an abandoned house. Small, crooked floor and shattered windows. A couple boxes, a tattered blanket, an oil lamp.  
It was good enough for him.  
Jake turned in a circle, settling himself with a sigh on Finns lap. Finn stroked his fur, praising him for the friendship, the protection.  
He recalled a few days ago, and closing his eyes he could see the oddly familiar scene. He had seen girls the other day. They were beautiful too.  
One was short, fluffy looking hair, pink dress, and green tights. Her voice was high, squeaky, She looked like a raspberry. Another had golden hair, green dress and he heard her say nothing at all. She just bent herself forward, limping steadily, slowly. Like a turtle. Turtle Princess...He grinned. He was a hero, surely he could save the Princesses from this, evil doer.  
Another, had caused Finn to grin, as the girls paraded by his little home following a dark-cloaked man. He was frightening yes, they referred to him by a strange name, starting the an L? Li..Liech? Lich? Something like that.  
Anyway, as the girls walked by, lead away, one was bellowing, curvy and loud. She had curly hair, a lumpy figure and poofy-purple dress. She cried aloud at the walking, expressing her discomfort, it took all Finns willpower not to burst into laughter. She muttered something along the lines of-"Ohmygawdyouguys," or did she say, Glob? Lumpy. He decided to call her. Purple, Lumpy Space Princess.  
Then there was...The last girl. She was petite, but fire-fueled. She had bright hair, red hair, so vibrant it glowed. She was young-too and about his height.  
She turned to look at him then, and her eyes met his for the briefest of moments before she was shuffled away. Never, never-had he seen such bright spots. Like jewels hidden in the ash covered ground.  
Then they were gone. He talked with Jake, as he petted him. Telling him about each and every one of them. Especially the flame girl.

When the sun set for another cold night, Finn pulled his hat down tighter, wrapping Jake in the blanket. It was fuzzy and blue, the color the sky must of been before he was born. The world couldn't of always been dark.  
He sang a bedtime song for Jake, his voice a whisper as he soothed out a small chorus of a song he had heard once, maybe in a dream, or a daydream, from a Mother he had never known. "Sleepy Puppies," He cooed, and soon Jake was snoring softly, asleep in the blankets folds.

Finn spent more time. He could not sleep, or sing, anything but think of the vibrant fire girl. Staring at his oil lamp, he could see her. I princess trapped inside for being scary, possibly evil, different. Her Father kept her up there of course, and it was Finns job to tend to her. She had a temper, but that was a given. Where was she know?  
Before he blew out the flame for the night, he touched the glass with his fingertips, very lightly.  
"Goodnight Flame Princess," He murmured.

* * *

Hope You all like this, its a little different I know. Its as if Ooo was all Finns imagination, as if a lot of humans were killed during the war and their effects, but not extinct. Possibly make this longer? Let me Know what you think!


End file.
